Games
by Sage of the Chuchus
Summary: Shadow, an avid gamer, is frustrated when the person nearest to him just can't seem to find a game to enjoy.


Shadow sighed, removing a disk from his game system for what seemed like the upteenth time. "I swear you're just saying you don't like any of these just because they're video games. You're not keeping an open mind."

"I am, Shadow. I just don't like the games. Most are pretty much exactly the same with different costumes."

Shadow sighed. The closest he's come to Vio's preference was The Tale of Diana: The Gust Guider or whatever it was on the Gamebox. He couldn't believe it! He had the newest and greatest games for his pride and joy, the Xcube 180. Ring, Call of Obligation, Slayer Guild, Impressive Theft Vehicle, and Vio didn't like any of them! He kind of enjoyed Slayer's Guild for it's historical accuracy and the story of the past, but remarked that the story that took place in the future was not explained well and that the physical capabilities of the slayer were unrealistic. Shadow had nearly given up, going so far as to unbury his parent's old Tingle Entertainment System, or TES, and grabbed the very first game of the Tale of Diana series he'd liked. It was the most boring game in the world to Shadow, and watching Vio move from pixelated screen to pixelated screen stabbing little enemies while he grew increasingly frustrated at the lack of instruction lost it's appeal all too soon.

He was ready to give up.

Vio noticed his look of defeat and sighed, setting aside the boxy, 4-button paddle. "Shadow, there are hundreds of thousands of games out there. There are probably a hundred games in your personal library. You have shown me, in order of most to least engaging, those Legend games, Slayer's Guild, Super Crush Siblings, Roadway Brawler, and the two first-person shooter ones. Do any of those really sound like something _I_ would be interested in?"

Shadow thought about it. "Not really."

"Okay." Vio sighed. "Let's see. My favorites were the ones set in the past and the fantasy ones. I liked The Tale of Diana ones because of the puzzles, at least the ones we found, and the focus being on goals rather than just killing things. Same thing for Slayer's Guild, though that one had a weird two-part storyline. I didn't like Call of Obligation or ring because they felt exactly the same and depended on reaction and familiarity of the controls rather than any sort of logic or strategy."

Shadow considered this and finally gasped. "I know! Come here and help me." He pointed to the entertainment center and Vio noticed one corner was held up by a stack of three game cases, as the leg was likely broken. "Hold the center up while I grab the game I need."

Vio gave him a long look. Why it was so important for his boyfriend to find a video game he liked was beyond Vio, but it was important to Shadow and Vio was willing to give it a shot.

He bent and lifted the corner of the massive center as best he could. For a few seconds Shadow just watched him, but quickly knelt to retrieve the games when Vio gave him a death glare. "hmm... " He pulled out a very old Tingletubbies game and quickly stuffed it back under the corner as he relived the nightmare fuel game art from his childhood. The second game was a lame sports one and he also returned that, leaving the final game. "Crap, I need another game to replace it!" he realised.

Vio rolled his eyes. "Pull the game and manual out and put the case back!" he grunted, nearly ready to drop the heavy load. Shadow did just that and Vio dropped the entertainment center, falling back in fear it would crush his finger or toes and in exhaustion. The center landed with a crack that suggested one or more of those cases had just taken some damage.

"Do do do DO!" Shadow thrust the game in the air, mimicking the main character of the legend of Diana games when he got an item.

Vio huffed, his fingers still numb from holding the heavy furniture piece. "What is it?'

"Flame Crest: Roadway of Brilliance!"

Vio raised an eyebrow. "You know, most of these games sound like parodies more than actual games."

Shadow shrugged. "Keep in mind that Tingle owns most game companies. The guy who owns Taco Tingle's, McTingles, and Pizza Tingle."

"Oh. He's awful in those commercials." Vio remarked.

Shadow chuckled. "Just be glad he only names the games. I don't think he writes for them or anything. Oh, except that one 'Fairies, Fairies, Fairies!' series... "

Vio cringed. Even he had heard tell of 'Fairies, Fairies, Fairies!' The number of disturbing internet memes and horrifying stories he'd seen come out of that game was beyond comprehension. "i'm not surprised, actually." No rated M game should ever be called 'Fairies, Fairies, Fairies!' "Well, let's get this over with." Vio held out his hand for the small disk he recognised as for the Gamebox.

"Nuh-uh." Shadow smirked. "You have to pay first."

"Pay? Considering I'm playing these games for your sake, against my better judgement, I think it should be you paying me." Vio folded his arms.

"After I went through all that work to find a game you'd like?'

"After going through several that probably could have been eliminated upon reflection of my character and making my hold your two-tone entertainment center up?"

Shadow huffed. "Maybe we should just both play Luigi Racer and forget this game."

"Considering it was under there with a Tingletubbies game, I'm not sure I even want to play it. To be honest, though, I would have expected you to put books under there."

Shadow stared at him for several second and did a dramatic facepalm. "Books! I knew I didn't have to put games under there!"

Vio rolled his eyes. "Well, wouldn't it be beneficial to have an atlas or something of actual use under there instead of old games you obviously never use?"

"I wouldn't use an atlas…"

Vio smirked at Shadow, wondering for the millionth time why he dated someone so unlike himself. "I suppose you wouldn't, but I might."

"The day you come to ,my house and just read an atlas all day is the day we break up. I can tolerate your other books, but atlases are inexcusable."

"Your tastes in entertainment and blasphemy against books is inexcusable, yet it appears I can tolerate it for the sake of our relationship."

Shadow grinned. "Love you too." He put the game in the system and fought the lid a few times to latch it shut, soon bringing over the controler and sitting on the couch next to Vio, who thought the seat was much too close to the large television. Shadow worked his magic switching the TV from one game system to the other through a series of messing with three different remotes and finally settled down as the menu came up. "You'll like this. It's like chess but it's way more complicated and has a story."

Vio nodded. Seemed like they were getting on the right track at long last.

And indeed they had found Vio's game. Vio played 'Flame Crest: Roadway of Brilliance' for several hours, stretching late into the night. halfway through his playing Shadow had fallen asleep sprawled across his lap and Vio ran a hand gently through his hair whenever the game entered a cutscene or he was thinking of where next to direct his troops.

When the clock reached 3:04 AM he finally looked at it and chuckled at the absurdity of how late he'd played. "Shadow, get up." he gently poked his cheek. "Come on, let's move somewhere more comfortable."

"I'm comfy." Shadow murmured, shifting gently on Vio's lap.

Vio poked him again gently. "I'm not. My legs have been asleep for an hour now. Plus I don't know how to turn off all your systems and such."

Shadow yawned and stretched, then rolled off Vio's lap. He stood and turned off the systems, glancing at the clock. "Holy cow, have you been playing all this time?"

"Yes." Vio admitted, standing up to join Shadow.

Shadow grinned. "Looks like we found your game."

"Looks like." Vio smiled and kissed Shadow gently.


End file.
